Notes on Life
by Manic In Peace
Summary: Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and their progeny would like to present their notes on... life in general, really. Rated T for safety?
1. Of Brill Inventions and Hangovers

_**Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the...**_

Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that the Marauders have not yet named their brill invention.

Mr. Moony would like to point out that 'brill' is not a word and would ask that Mr. Padfoot take notes in HoM from now on.

Mr. Padfoot laughs in the faces of both Miriam AND Webster (rest their poor departed souls).

Mr. Prongs asks that Mr. Padfoot stop laughing in his ear, and would like to point out that Mr. Padfoot is a mangy cad.

Mr. Padfoot resembles that remark!

Mr. Moony once again suggests that Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs put a sock in it and take notes.

Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Mr. Moony takes a floppity jillion notes and that HoM is stupid.

Mr. Wormtail is devastated at once again being left out of a conversation.

Mr. Prongs states that Mr. Wormtail is a fairy boy. A ladies blouse. A pouf, if you would.

Mr. Padfoot, surprisingly, agrees.

Mr. Wormtail is unavailable for remarks due to the fact that he is now sobbing uncontrollably.

Mr. Moony is unimpressed by his fellow marauder's insensitivity.

Mr. Prongs would like to point out that Ms. Evans is looking spectacular today.

Mr. Padfoot agrees.

Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs are unable to comment due to the fact that they are now tussling on the floor.

Mr. Moony would like to point out that only Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs could get a detention from Professor Binns

Mr. Padfoot asks that Mr. Moony hold his wolfy tongue.

Mr. Prongs states that Mr. Padfoot is the cause for the row, so why didn't only _he_ get a detention??

Mr. Moony decides that it is because it was Mr. Prongs pummeling Mr. Padfoot to a pulp while Mr. Padfoot just whimpered.

Mr. Padfoot takes offence to that. He didn't whimper.

Mr. Wormtail would like to congratulate Mr. Prongs on his wittiness. Mr. Wormtail especially enjoyed the comment about cutting out Mr. Padfoot's tongue and beating him barmy with it.

Mr. Padfoot is confused as to what side Mr. Wormtail is on.

Mr. Moony would like to state that Mr. Padfoot is impossibly thick.

Mssrs. Prongs and Wormtail are inclined to agree

Mr. Padfoot thinks that the world is against him

Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Hagrid's beard is moving

Mr. Wormtail remembers one Care of Magical Creatures when he pulled a few dormice out of it to feed to one of his hippogriffs. He sympathizes with those mice.

Mr. Prongs would like to ask why you berks are writing notes at breakfast. It's much too early for that.

Mr. Moony was just about to ask the same thing. Only in more refined terms.

Mr. Padfoot states that it is because you people talk too loud.

Mr. Wormtail asks if it is because Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs have extreme hangovers.

Mr. Padfoot groans. We must assume this means yes.

Mr. Padfoot has been counting the times Professor Sluggy says 'Oho!' He has counted 22. Most of them directed at Mr. Prongs' darling Lily-flower.

Mr. Prongs just snorts.

Mr. Moony asks if Mr. Prongs has had to undergo another painful and public rejection at the hands of Ms. Lily Evans.

Mr. Prongs says yes, the love of his life has once again turned him down.

Mr. Padfoot wonders why Mr. Prongs doesn't just stop asking.

Mr. Prongs states that it's the same reason Mr. Moony doesn't just NOT transform every full moon.

Mr. Wormtail would like to inject- HOLY CRAP PRONGS YOU'RE A WEREWOLF?

Mssrs. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony would like to point out how inexplicably stupid Mr. Wormtail is.


	2. Of Pouffy Patroni and Lurkers

A\N: Wow, I'm surprisingly bored with this 'Quarantined Swine Flu Girl' thing. Especially on Halloween. Grr Rawr Werewolf Noise. I do have Modern Family, though, and Cougar Town, and Gilmore Girls. But I've watched all of them, and I need something to do… TADA! Harry P chat room deal! Around fourth book-ish, coz Siri's still alive.

Disclaimer: I sit here, three days unshowered (blame the swine flu…mah rents won't let me go anywhere…save the basement :)), chewing, like, FIVE pieces of Dubba Bubba and tell you, truthfully, honestly, I am not pretty, blonde, or British and do not go by JK. Well, I might be blonde and British… but I'm not JK, all right?! Bajeezus!

Here's who everyone is (their names all have to do with their Patroni\Animagus Forms):

SeekerStag-Harry

OtterlyAmazing- Hermione

PugcherPerfect-Pansy Parkinson

FelineMinnie- Professor McGonagall

TerrierTerror- Ron

Cornonthe- Draco

OranguClang- George and Fred

PheonixRising- H.M. Dumbles

HorsePlay-Ginny

Nargles- Luna

SwanSong- Cho

Alvinandthe- Cedric

PheonixRising- Welcome, all, to a chat-room of my own devising! Not to toot my own horn, but this is one of my better ideas. I assume you all know your name must be a play on your Patronus?

Cornonthe- Good work with that one, now everyone knows my patronus…

PheonixRisisng- No they don't Draco! See, you've managed to indirectly hint at it… No one will know

Cornonthe- Hmm… Well…

OranguClang- I still don't see why we have to have the same account

PheonixRisisng- You have the same patronus, it only made sense

PheonixRising- If anyone has anymore questions, ask me directly

_PheonixRising has logged off_

SeekerStag- Ron? Hermione?

OtterlyAmazing- Here!

TerrierTerror- Present!

TerrierTerror- What do you think Draco's Patronus is?

SeekerStag- Corn on the…Cob? What's a cob?

OtterlyAmazing- I know what it is!!! Hahahaha!

TerrierTerror- What?

OtterlyAmazing- A male SWAN!

SeekerStag- Bahaha! Draco's a SWAN! Pouf!

TerrierTerror- It's not much better than a deer, you have to admit.

SeekerStag- Say it one more time, Dog-boy!

TerrierTerror- Whatever, Bambi!

OtterlyAmazing- Girls, Girls, you're both beautiful…

SeekerStag- So, what do you guys think of this Eternal Glory Competition? Triwizard-Whatever?

OtterlyAmazing- The Triwizard Tournament? It sounds dangerous.

TerrierTerror- It sounds bloody brilliant, if that's what you're asking. I'd join in a minute if I could. What about you?

SeekerStag- I…uh… I hear Fred and George are trying to take an aging potion to do it.

OranguClang- You heard right, almost-little-brother (Fred)

SeekerStag- How am I almost your little brother?

OranguClang- Our mother loves you more than us. (George)

OranguClang- Plus, Ginny's in love with you… You never know, it could happen (Fred)

TerrierTerror- Yeah, when hell freezes over, right Harry?

SeekerStag- Um… LOOK A SQUIRREL!

OranguClang- There's no squirrel, Harry. We're indoors. Just admit it. (Fred)

HorsePlay- Why do you guys always talk about me? Isn't there enough else going on that you have something else to talk about? Oh, and Harry, you have the tact of a blunt axe.

SeekerStag- Yeah, I'll work on that…

Nargles- Hello, everybody

OtterlyAmazing- Luna, your patronus isn't a nargle.

Nargles- No, but it SHOULD BE.

TerrierTerror- Just asking, what is your patronus?

Nargles- a hare

TerrierTerror- I'm guessing you couldn't think of anything for hare?

Nargles- no…Fine. Yes.

OtterlyAmazing- Wild hare?

SeekerStag- Bad hare day?

OranguClang- Hare today, gone tomorrow?

Nargles- It's fine guys, I'll keep Nargles. I like nargles.

TerrierTerror- Obviously

HorsePlay- Shut up Ron. I like it, Luna!

Nargles- Thank you Ginny. Did you get yesterday's Transfiguration class? It was rather hard…

HorsePlay- Yeah, all you have to do is wave your wand in a star shape… I'll tell you tomorrow.

Nargles- Thanks

_Nargles logged off_

FelineMinnie- What's this? Gryffindors awake after curfew?

SeekerStag- Sorry, Professor. We're off…

_SeekerStag logged off_

_HorsePlay logged off_

_OranguClang logged off_

_OtterlyAmazing logged off_

_FelineMinnie logged off_

_HogCrazy logged off_

_Alvinandthe logged off_

TerrierTerror- Lurkers? What the….

----

A\N: DUNDUNDUN! Yeah… I've always worried about lurkers, too. I might update this, I might not. It depends…IF YOU REVIEW!! DO IT!! GIT-R-DONE, AS THEY SAY IN THE SOUTH!


	3. Of poems and punching FranktheNonce

Erm…she's got nice hair. And…eyes…I dunno, Padfoot, I thought our objective in life was to not sound like complete nonces.

_I know, but girls eat this crap up, James._

Not Lily.

_I know, because Lily is perfect, blah blah blah…_

I don't talk about her THAT much.

_Yes you do_

Zip it, dog-boy, it was your idea to write some poncey poem for her!

_Yes, it was my WONDERFUL idea to write out dear Lily-flower the LEAST PONCE-Y poem ever, an idea for which you owe me thirty galleons._

THIRTY GALLEONS! In your dreams, I'd rather eat Kenneth!

_Kenneth? Oh dear, you're not one of those guys who names their-_

NO! It's my broom! Jesus!

_Oh, your __broom__, eh? *wink wink*_

Shut up, Padfoot, you sound like a pouf.

_It takes one to know one._

I… You…Grr! What are you, twelve?

_Plus three, yes. At least __I__ can write a decent poem._

Decent! Marielle Dumas slapped you after you read her that poem!

_I don't remember that…_

Of course you don't, you were completely sloshed.

_Yes, well, that tends to affect one's memory._

It affects one's depth perception, too, apparently. As I remember it, you tried to punch her back, but ended up punching Frank Longbottom.

_Oh, Really? Poor Frank, is he okay? Plus, I wouldn't trust your memory, you were maximum hammered, too._

Too true. What were we talking about again?

_Nonces…Frank Longbottom…_

Hey now, Frank is a nice enough guy, I wouldn't call him a nonce!

Well, actually…

_Never said he wasn't nice._

Speak of the devil, where IS Frank?

_Maybe he ran away or flushed himself down the toilet coz you called him a nonce._

Shut up, Pads, I need his Charms notes…

A\N: My goal in life is not sounding like a complete nonce, jfyi. Some corny yearbook dealie asked and I answered. It would make my life if they put it in, though… WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE SUZE!

E- Weasley sweaters and E-fudge will be sent to you if you review!!


	4. Of OneEleven and Remus' Mom

'Remus'

'Mrghrpruuuunggghh'

'Remus, guess what?'

'If I say what, will you go away?'

'No'

'…'

'Remus'

'What, Sirius?'

'It's 1:11…'

'And?'

'I just want you know…'

'Get on with it Sirius'

'You're my special friend'

'Sirius, if you don't go to sleep right now, you'll find a special friend up your arse.'

'You don't mean that, Special Friend'

'I mean whatever I say I mean, Sirius'

'But we're…'

'Say 'Special Friend' one more time and your spine is mine'

'That rhymed'

'You rhyme, you big pouf.'

'Your MOM rhymed!'

'I'm not going to do this with you'

'I'm not going to do this with YOUR MOM!!'

'Sirius, you don't know my mom.'

'Exactly'

'Are you trying to insinuate something, buddy?'

'Maybe I am.'

'I'm not going to sink to your level'

'I'm penthouse, baby, you can't sink there!'

'You know what, Sirius? You are penthouse…'

'Oh, yeah!'

'Sky high'

'Dangit, Remus, that was just a rumour and you know it!'

'Whatever you say, Sirius. As long as you share.'

'Rem…You…I…'

'Goodnight, Special Friend'

A\N: Written at one in the morning for all the roommates and such that I have kept awake with my writing at one in the morning. You are all my Special Friends, even though I can't name you all by name at the moment. To everyone who reviews, go Virtual Weasley sweaters, my love, and (if you have questions) answers!!

Disclaimer: Believe whatever you want. Be a Wiccan, a Cristian, or Jew. But there's one thing you can't believe: That I'm Miz Jo Rowling.

That's Crazy.


	5. Of Lollipops and Guy Fawkes

_Hey, James, guess what?_

What, Padfoot?

_Someone's going to sneak a Love Potion into your Pumpkin Juice this evening!_

Who?!

_I'll never tell!_

Honestly, Sirius, tell me or die!

_Is that a threat?_

No, it's a lollipop, of COURSE it's a threat.

_I shan't say nothing if you can't say PLEEAASSEE!!_

You got that off Peeves! Tell MEE!

_No, you're being rude._

Rude? No, Sirius, wait, don't get…!

----

_Teacher's Detention Slip_

Name: _James Potter _

Infraction: _Death threats, Note-passing_

Detention Date(s): _11/9/76, 11/10/76_

Prefect Supervisor: _Lily Evans_

Teacher's Signature: _M. McGonagall_

---

_Teacher's Detention Slip_

Name: _Sirius Black_

Infraction: _Note-Passing_

Detention Date(s): _11/11/76_

Prefect Supervisor: _Remus Lupin_

Teacher's Signature: _M. McGonagall_

----

11/9/ 76

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my…

Evanss! One hundred repetitions is a little harsh, don't you think?

_Now that you mention it… NO! Stop with the whinging,you have ninety-eight to go._

Ninety-seven, you mean.

_Any more moaning, and it'll be THREE hundred, you berk_

I was only threatening Sirius because he wouldn't tell me who was going to try and POISON me tonight!

_Oh, Lucinda Vane you mean?_

What?

_Lucinda Vane was going to quote 'try and POISON you' unquote_

Love Potion, Poison, same end result: MY DEATH!

_You're an idiot_

You're laughing

_At your stupidity!_

Laughing all the same!

_Yeah… you always do make me laugh_

WHAT?

_What? The great pranking king, James Potter, can't admit he's funny?_

But you always tell us we're idiots!

_You are idiots. Funny idiots._

So you were lying?

_Saving face, more like._

Semantics, LIAR!

_Snitch-Licker_

Diggory-Lover!

_Pudding-Sniffer!!_

Snape-Kisser!!!

_Boxer-Eater!!!!!_

HUMPH! That was ONE time!

Enough with the contractions, Potter. Ninety-seven more repetitions

Okay.

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

I will not threaten my friends

…..

A\N: YAY! More notes! Inspired by my Restaurant-owning friend, Bill. We salute you, Cap'n! So Bill said the 'No, it's a lollipop, of COURSE it's a threat!' thing to me, and I could just picture James saying that. Bill says I'm a loony for coming up with Marauders stories in the middle of Religion. I think I'll burn BILL next Guy Fawkes Night. HUMPH. It had to be in a year.

So, anyhoo! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! E-Weasley sweaters! E-Weasley sweaters for all those who review!!


	6. Of Cornucopias and BombPoking

"James, what's that on the table?"

"I think it's... a... cornucopia?"

"What's it there for?"

"Decoration, I guess."

"No, that's too obvious."

"Oh, well then, Mr. Clever Clogs, what do you think it is?"

"A bomb."

"A bomb? Why in the name of Merlin's mud mask would my mother put a bloody bomb on the table?"

"I think your mother is a terrorist in disguise, James."

"Oh, if _that's_ all, then."

"Poke it."

"WHAT?"

"Poke the bomb, James."

"NO! If I poke it, the damned thing will probably go off, won't it? You poke it, if you're so interested!"

"No! If I poke it, and die, who will carry on my beautiful face? No-one, that's who. Just poke the bomb, James!"

"Fine!"

_James' mother enters_

"James? Why are you poking my bra?"

---

A/N: Written for **WritingToStayHalfSane's Bra Challenge. **It's Sirius and James, about twelve, arguing over who should poke James' mothers' bra, which they think is a Cornucopia-Bomb. The intelligence of the young...

**Prepare yourself: It's a response to angry flamers**:** _Remember guys_,** it's probably Nineteen-seventy-two, and I'm fairly sure Jo said James' mum and dad were on the older side when he was born, maybe fourty-ish, so the bra is probably at least twenty years old (yes, we do keep bras that long), so it's a bra in the style of the nineteen-fifties. So Jemmy and Siri AREN'T just being dumb, the bra probably DOES look like a cournucoupia. This comes from the girl who spent an entire month in Fifties underclothes for a production of _Grease_. I'm fairly sure I know.


	7. The Smashed, the Pranked, and the Holy

For Saint Patrick;

I'm not sure what he did,

But he's a saint,

I'm not,

So, here's to him.

---

**Sirius is bold**

James is Regular

Remus is underlined

-----

What're you doing?

**I'm a rebel. I'm having a rebellion.**

So, again I ask: What're you doing?

**I'm having a sodding rebellion. Go away.**

Why is your hair green, then?

**It's part of my rebellion. Green is the new purple, you know.**

Bruise-y and reminiscent of a dinosaur?

**Shut up.**

NO. Why. Is. Your. Hair. Colours.

**Because Shut up, that's why.**

You're incorrigible. 

**You're annoying.**

Oh, yeah? Well.... _your hair is green, so there!_

**Wow. I forgot you were five years old.**

An easy thing to forget, no? 

**Indeed. You're usually so mature....**

I haven't forgotten that your hair's green, you know.

**Damn. And I tried so hard.**

Indeed. Now SUCCUMB, GOOD SIR!

**Fine. It was James.**

Really? Then why are you glaring at the firsties in the corner? .... Seriously, quit it. They're wetting themselves... Damnit, Sirius I'll have to clean that up!

**Make a Sirius joke and die.**

I might think about it I you won't just tell me what he did!

**Fine. ****.**

Really, Sirius?

**FINE! James. Taught. All. Of. Those. Firsties. . Corner. A. Bit. Of. Transfiguration. To. Turn. My Hair. GREEN. And. Paid. Them. Each. A Galleon. To. Get IT. Done. HAPPY?**

....

....

....

....

**Stop laughing.**

....

....

....

**Seriously. It's not that funny!**

....

....

...

Hey, gents!

**If you can't tell, I'm giving you a death glare right now. I hate you.**

Why ever would you be doing that?

**Doe eyes don't work on me, James. I live with you, remember? I still hate you.**

Aw, come on, Sirius! It's reversible!

**It's my hair. You don't mess with a man's hair, James.**

....

**Now you're laughing, too? Do either of you mind if I just inconspicuously jump off the roof? **

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just the thought of all the midgets taking you down... Ahh... Fond memories.

They tackled him too? That's too rich!

....

....

....

**Great, James. You've got him laughing again.**

Sorry, buddy ol' pal. It IS pretty hilarious.

**....**

Oh, don't grumble, remember the time you put a bunch of ladies knickers and bras labeled _James' _up on the Great Hall walls with a Permanent Sticking Charm? Just consider it payback.

**Payback, shmayback. I DIDN'T TAINT YOUR HAIR, JAMES.**

You're so vain.

**You're utterly conniving.**

Ladies, ladies. Are we really back to this?

Yes.

Queen.

**CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT OF WHY MY HAIR'S GREEN!**

You really enjoy capitals.

Astute, James.

Thank you, Remus. I'd actually like to discuss something else.

**The fact that you're a conniving rat-bastard?**

Go away if you're just going to be bitter, Sirius. I want to discuss Saint Patrick's Day, actually.

**Ooh. I'm interested. **

Alcohol is mentioned and your ears prick up. Can you spell alcoholic?

**Billy No-Mates.**

Alky.

**Book-Molester.**

Boxer-Sniffer.

**That was one time, and I was drunk.**

Admitting it is not part of the game, Sirius! I also rest my case.

**What?**

COULD WE PLEASE GET BACK TO PLANNING THE WONDERFUL FEAST OF SAINT PATTY?

**You enjoy capitals.**

Astute, Sirius. 

**I feel like we're going in circles.**

We are.

ANYWAY.

**Yeeess. Eating, drinking, and being merry.**

All of which go hand-in-hand in Marauders-land.

Should we do a prank?

No.

**Fun-sucker.**

I'm not going to retaliate.

**AAND **_**once again**_** you SUCK the FUN out of everything!**

Shut up, Sirius. Why not, Remus?

We're seventh-years now, shouldn't we be more mature?

**Um, mature? Patrick just rolled in his grave, Remus. **

What? Can't we be mature and celebrate the feast of a famous Irish bishop at the same time?

**Remus? Aren't you Irish?**

Partly, from my Dad's side.... Why?

**If you were **_**truly Irish**_**, then you would know that the answer is NO, NO, and HELL NO**.

Sirius, your ancestors are from Wales.

**So?**

You're not _truly Irish _either. None of us are.

I'm offended!

You're all-the-way-through British, though, James.

Nuh-Uh! My mum's from.... France...

Where in France?

Erm... The... French...part?

**Oh. That one.**

He was lying, you know, Sirius.

**Oh! Um.... shame, James! Lying about your parentage!**

God. We're like children in a room of shiny things.

**How's that?**

He means easily distracted.

**Oh. Yes, we are.**

So... What are the plans, then?

Umm... Invisibility Cloak to Hog's Head where we get blind drunk in honour of the best Saint ever?

**Agreed.**

Agreed.

Agreed.

**Wow. I can't believe we've done this every year....**

**----**

_A/N: Hello again, lovelies. _

_What's the meaning of this, you ask? I dunno. It's mainly inspired by the fact that, though I tried to plan something interesting with my friends this Val's Day, like go to a bar or, oh, I don't know, actually have a boyfriend, we still ended up doing the same thing: wolfing Peep hearts (ugh, so gross) and watching the Val's Trio (Sleepless in Seattle, Titanic, and Sixteen Candles) and bemoaning the serious lack of man-i-tude in our town. _

_So... wishing you all the best of luck for St. Patty's. Go out and drink something green, whether it be milk or martini._

_The green thing is a must, though._


	8. Of Trips, Filling, and Drama Queens

**A/N: **A wild plot bunny appears. Kay shoots it down and drags it over to the fine establishment that is FanFiction. It's somewhat effective!

Disclaimer alert: Consider yourself disclaimed.

KEY: **This is Sirius, **This is Remus, _and this is James_

**I think we should take a trip, Remus**

Right now? Wouldn't Flitwick notice if we just walked out?

**Not right now, you turd. But, you know. We could all go Maurauding in… Phuket, or something.**

_If we do take this trip, could we call it 'Marauding Phuket'?_

**Vulgar, spying wanker.**

_Vulgar?_ I'm impressed. Chocolate?

**Hah. I'm fifteen years old. You don't need to reward like a Dog, Child, or similar.**

Technically you're all of those things. Now do you want a chocolate or not?

**Hmph. How am I 'technically' a child?**

Well, in the eyes of both the Muggle and Wizarding governments, you are under the age of consent. Ergo, A CHILD.

**But- I –LOGIC AUGHH!**

_JUST TAKE THE CHOCOLATE SIRIUS._

**Fine**

Good

_Can I ask, Sirius, do you want to go to Phuket because it has a funny name or-_

**Oh, no. It's the funny name thing.**

Can I point out it's pronounced 'Foo- ket' not 'Fuk- it'

_You can_

Shove off

**What about Bangkok? I hear the Booby migration is glorious this time of year…**

Stop high-fiving you two! You're drawing attention to yourselves. How old are you?

**We've been over this. The governments think I'm a child, blah-dee-blah-dee-blah?**

_It rings a bell, Remus. You're like the teacher from the Muggle thingy… you know 'wah-wah-wah-wah-wah!' and whatnot._

Sadly, I know exactly what you're talking about. And I'm a little offended.

_You're welcome!_

Why do I even bother?

**I really don't know, Remus. Why DO you bother?**

_Aw, great, Sirius. Now he's giving us the cold shoulder. Remus! I appreciate you!_

**Yelling at him through paper won't help. Plus, the class is over. TO LUNCH!**

-Lunch

**Reeeeeeeeemus!**

I don't want to talk to you.

**Remmmmyyyyyyyyyyy!**

I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Converse.

**Aw, don't be such a crotchety old crotch-jockey. You know you want to know what I heard about that Ravenclaw I know you like.**

Wha-? I mean, I DON'T.

_I have chocolate?_

I won't be persua- wait, does it have raspberry filling?

**And now I answer your question with a question: Do you want to talk to us again?**

...

**Don't grumble, there's filling and a Ravenclaw in it for you.**

FINE

**Hah! Knuckle touch, James.**

_Why?_

**SUCCESS, THAT'S WHY.**

_ALRIGHT!_

**YEAH.**

_YEAH!_

**YEAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Why with the capitals? If you were talking out loud, my ears would be hurting.

_Poor, sensitive Remmy_

SUBJECT CHANGE. You said something about a certain Ravenclaw?

**Did I?**

_You did._

**Shut up James- NO. NO I DID NOT.**

_But you did! You said- Ohh. Clever ruse. But I'M not stupid. THERE IS NO RAVENCLAW_

**JAMES**

_What?_

You, Sirius, are a lie. The Remus is not pleased.

_The Remus?_

Just go with it, James.

_Right. _

**At least you're talking again? Eh heh heh heh heh…**

…

_DAMN IT SIRIUS. Now I have to go back to Honeyduke's._


End file.
